piratesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:ElizaCreststeel/SPOTLIGHT: FANCY NEW GARB!
Posted by Jesse Tidus June 18, 2018, 5:30 p.m. Ahoy, little ladies and gents. Jesse Tidus at your service. Quite hope you didn’t forget about me, love. Been off sailing the seas, charming the masses with my impeccable good looks. But ah, you’ve been forgiven if my alluring presence has slipped your minds. However, I didn’t forget about you, my lovely seafaring companions. In fact, during my travels, I, uhm, “came across” these private documents whilst speaking with the peddlers. Looks like a list of fancy garb, if you ask me. Perhaps it can assist you with achieving a dashing appearance, one much like my own. Said fancy documents speak of new bright colors such as Bright Pink, Bright Purple, Electric Blue, and Gold. Ah, and onto the fancy garb. Ahem! Let’s see … pirate loot can now offer you cotton versions of: Bonnet, Cavalier Hat, Cavalry Hat, Feathered Tricorne, Gaucho, High Wing Hat, Navy Tricorne, Ostrich Hat, Stocking Cap, Stove Hat, Female Long Skirt, Male High Neck Shirt, Male Long Coat, Male Puffy-Sleeved Shirt, and Male Shorts. Also found in bright colors, may I add! I find that the electric blue color really brings my eyes out, mm. Lots of information here about loot, I believe. I wonder what sort of loot consists of entirely clothing. Did they ransack the poor tailors? My, my... 16 new stocking caps? Such an extensive amount of caps. A shame that one only has a single head to wear those upon. Tsk, tsk, let’s see here… these next pages are quite faded. Whoops. Extensive water damage! Perhaps I was a bit careless; no matter, I look quite handsome when wet. Hold your breath, love… I believe I may still be able to read this awful handwriting... Ah, “accented” clothes! How exciting! Ornate accessories that appear dark black with white accents. When looted in a bright color, only the white portions change. Accented items include: Cavalier Hat, Cavalry Hat, Feathered Tricorne, High Wing Hat, Navy Tricorne, Ostrich Hat, Closed Female Vest, Embellished Vest, Low Corset, Open Male Vest, and the Striped Male Tank. Quite a lengthy list, indeed. Mm! Wonderful news for my favorite ladies. Don’t worry -- I’m here to help you look ravishing. Colorable Long Skirts are now for sale at a few tailors. And all that loot that you steal-- er, earn -- could contain a new hat type: Bonnet. If you fancy some proper accessories for your noggin, you’d be rather pleased to know that all Tricornes, Ostrich Hats, and EITC hats are now unisex and available for the bonnie lasses. Aye, that loot of yours can also contain the Dark Ostrich Hat. An abundance of “hat information” in here; seems that a fair maiden may now purchase Admiral Hats and Rough Tricornes from tailors. For the nautical lads! Failed to acquire your lover’s heart last Valentine? I must advise you that your attire leaves quite the impression on a potential mate. Spiffy up with Colorable Long Coats, High Neck Shirts, Puffy-Sleeved Shirts, and Shorts, which are now available at various tailors. And within your well-deserved loot, good sirs, you may find brand new tops: Fleet Long Sleeve, Fleet Short Sleeve, Laced Long Sleeve, and Laced Short Sleeve. It appears I’ve reached the end of my “borrowed” documents. I hope that this information will be beneficial to you, dear friend. I shall set off for more swashbuckling adventures now -- but I hope that by the time I come back, your looks will have enhanced tenfold. Not that you look particularly horrendous at the moment, but there is always room for improvement, hmm? Until next time, love. Jesse Tidus, Your Most Captivating Freebooter Category:Blog posts Category:News